Collision
by Phoenix Vampire
Summary: A group of teen mutants have to hide out in the mansion, one is Stryker’s other kid; one is in league with Magneto; one use to work with Magneto; and Logan has a kid? Read to find out what the hell is going on. Also the return of Stryker :P
1. Chapter One

Collision

Disclaimer: I'm not putting one for they're all the fucking same --- you know the drill.

Rated: I guess a PG-13

Summary: A group of teen mutants have to hide out in the mansion, one is Stryker's other kid; one is in league with Magneto; one use to work with Magneto; and Logan has a kid???? Read to find out what the hell is going on. Also the return of Stryker :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Saturday. Just another weekend and everyone was kicking back like usual. Okay --- not like usual for these were not usual kids. After all, they were mutants of course. Still, everyone had his or her own thing going on.

Logan was in the Danger Room tearing it apart; Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee were at the mall; Bobby was eating some ice cream for a snack in the kitchen; Storm took Kurt on a mission; and Gambit was playing cards with Hank.

Professor Xavier, however, was on the phone with another one of his 'old friends' about more students transferring in. Apparently some of them had gone missing and they're trying to find them.

"I've called the police earlier this morning, Charles," said the woman on the other line. "None of them have been found yet. I'm starting to get worried."

"Calm down, Emily," Xavier calmly replied. "I will send some of my men after the missing few. Until then you can send over the three that are still there."

"Thank you, Charles."

"Could you just please give me the names of the ones missing?"

"Certainly. They are: Melissa Reynolds, Ben Jake, Maxwell Shampton, Katie Marshall and Mary Stryker."

Xavier paused at the last name. _Stryker has another child?_ "Uhh......... thank you, Emily. We'll find them." After he hung up the phone he called for Scott and Bobby to join him in Cerebro.

The X-Jet and landed under the basketball court perfectly and Storm and Kurt appeared outside the jet.

"You don't have to do that all the time," Storm said while unraveling the blue one's tail from her waist.

"I know, but I like too. So much easier than using the door," he commented with a big grin.

She just shook her head and went inside while Kurt followed. While she was letting her hair down from a tight bun she saw the boys suited up and heading to the garage. "Where are you two going?"

"Missing kids," Scott answered.

"Gonna go find them and pick them up," Bobby added.

"I see," Storm looked to Kurt who shrugged back. Then she saw the professor wheeling toward them.

"Welcome back, Storm, Kurt. Out of curiosity would you two like to accompany me while I go pick up a student?"

"But Scott and Bobby just vent to go after zem, didn't zey?" Kurt asked.

"Those few have been missing since this morning but they didn't actually go far. No, this one is in the same group but is in the hospital at this time. We're going to have her be transferred to our Medical bay."

"Professor, isn't this the girl from the Psychiatric Hospital downtown?"

Kurt looked back and forth between the two.

Charles nodded. "Yes, Storm, but the administration has agreed to release her over to us, knowing that she is not dangerous and can be released into society."

"Vhat vas she in zere for?"

"That is not up for discussion I'm afraid, but we must go if we want to get her today. Visiting hours end early on Saturdays."

"Professor, what was her name again?"

"Jade Oyama."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Any sign of them?" Bobby asked.

Scott shook his head. "The coordinates lead to inside this warehouse but...all I'm seeing are these crates."

"They could be hiding in them."

"Very funny."

"You never know."

The warehouse was cramped with old crates of random things. It was pretty difficult for them to get around the crates, even when they had to split up. A few mice scurried about the floor and around the tops of boxes but aside from that there was no other movement. Then all of the sudden came a small sneezing sound.

"Was that you?" Scott yelled over the mountain of crates.

"No. You?"

"No."

Small movements were then heard and then stacks of crates fall onto Bobby. Scott made his way over and began digging him out.

"Are they down?" came one voice.

"Yeah now let's get outta here before they get up," answered another.

Just then shadows of the missing kids began scurrying toward the doors. Bobby got up and slammed his hands onto the ground and created a sheet of ice over it and the others all slipped and slid until they fell. Scott started walking toward them but then got shoved back by an unseen force.

"You want some of this? C'mon I can take you on, four-eyes," came a female voice before Scott got punched again.

"Look, we're not here to hurt you," Scott replied. "We're from Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. You all were suppose to transfer today but Mrs. Bons said you all ran away."

One managed to stand up finally. "We ran off to save the others back at the shelter. Some old fart that controls metal and this creepy blue lady, who I swear is related to Morph ---"

"Morph ain't naturally blue, Max."

"Whatever, Spit, you know what I mean. Anyway, these two show up at the shelter last night saying of we don't leave they're all dead. So we up and left."

"Magneto threatened a bunch of kids at a shelter?" Bobby questioned walking up.

"We're the only mutants there. Believe me we were planning on heading to Xavier's but......we kinda don't know the way."

"Well we're here to bring you to the school."

"Oh, cool."

Max and the one called Spit started helping the others up and the invisible girl reappeared. "By the way, uh, sorry about the attack. We thought you were with them, you know."

"Just get in the car."

At the hospital Storm and Xavier followed the doctor as he walked down to Jade's room.

"She's been very cooperative in our tests and has no fuss in taking her medicine that the nurses are beginning to believe she doesn't need them anymore," he said. "She doesn't speak much but she does know the English language pretty well. Almost like she's lived here forever. However, she doesn't know how to read in English, she's been having trouble with that."

"I don't think that will be a problem, we are a school after all," Xavier mentioned.

"Of course. Here is her room," they got to the door and the doctor opened the little window to see into her room. "Jade? Professor Xavier is here for you."

There was no answer when the doctor began unlocking the door to allow them access. The teen girl sat on her bed staring outside at the dark gray sky with her long black hair poured over her shoulders. She wore nothing but one of those hospital gowns and had a medical bracelet with her name on her left arm. Xavier wheeled over to the window while Storm sat in a chair by the bed.

"Jade?" Xavier spoke to get her attention. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Monroe."

"You're from that mutant school?" Jade softly asked looking over at Xavier. Her eyes were very green, an unnatural shade to be exact. "Dr. Marx already told me I was going with you."

Xavier nodded. "That's true."

She showed no excitement or anything, her expression was just blank. "I don't want to go with you."

"Why not, Jade?"

"You know why. I'll kill everyone."

Storm looked to Xavier out of surprise but Xavier did not take her eyes off the girl.

"Jade, you will not kill everyone."

"Yes I will. Doesn't matter that last time was an accident, my power kills, I can't be out in society."

"I want to help you, Jade, at my school I can teach you how to control your power so that what happened last year never happens again. I'm asking you to give it one week, if you still think you're a threat then we will bring you back. Are you alright with that?"

Jade stared at Xavier long and hard. Storm just stared at the both of them. And after one minute Jade nodded. "Alright, you got a deal."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Scott and Bobby got the missing students to the manor. All of them stood on awe once they got out of the car.

"No friggin' way man, you guys actually live here?" Max commented.

"Yes," Bobby answered. "So uhh...who's who?"

"Allow me," one of the girls stepped out of the group and beside Bobby before turning back to her friends. "That freak over there is Max, he's got no name for his mutation."

"Let's just say I create psychic barriers so no mind readers can peak into my head to see something like plans for a party," Max said.

"Then there's Katie, we call her Sparkz."

"'Nough said," Katie held up her electric hand.

"That's Ben, whom we all call Mimic for he can copy anyone's voice after he hears it."

"Right after," Ben said, sounding like her.

"And finally Melissa, aka Hypno."

"Why do you call her Hypno?" Scott asked.

"Let me put it this way: don't look at her eyes."

"Right. And you?"

"Just call me SpitFire," she turned and started heading inside.

They all headed inside after her and soon they met the other three that didn't leave. They were sitting on the couch with Rogue, Kitty, Peter and Logan who was sitting back reading the papers.

"Hey guys!" called a dark-haired boy. "Where were you?"

"Trying to get here," said Sparkz. "Where were you, Morph?"

"I was brought here by Mrs. Bons, so was everyone else. Oh Sparkz, you guys are never gonna believe this. Necron's coming here too!"

"What!" SpitFire quickly sat down. "I thought they committed her to the asylum last year."

"They did," replied the one called Hacker. "But apparently she was able to get released."

"What was she in there for?" Rogue asked.

"Her power went on the fritz and she killed almost a thousand innocent people."

All but the new group just froze in total shock. Logan looked up from his paper even. "How could she do that?"

"Her mutation. We don't really have a name for it but apparently Necron can steal souls out of people's bodies. Good defense if she's cornered in a graveyard."

"That's enough, Evan," Max said. "It wasn't her fault we all know that, let's not forget that Magneto asshole made her go crazy. Now she thinks she's a threat to everyone around her."

"If I had a power like that I'd be scared shitless too," Logan said.

Rogue just stared down at the ground rubbing her gloved arms not saying anything. Bobby put an arm around her for some comfort. The new kids fell silent for a moment, remembering their committed friend and feeling sorry for her.

The door opened a moment later and Professor Xavier, Storm, Kurt and Jade came in. Kurt had Jade's duffle bag and was leading her upstairs; she didn't look sideways but instead kept her head straightforward and followed the blue one. At the sight of him SpitFire tilted her head in confusion.

"Is that.... Kurt Wagner?"

"You know him?" Scott asked.

She just nodded. "How could I not.... he saved my life."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

At dinner that night the new kids were the only ones that were silent, everyone else was going on with their chattering --- with the occasional questions to the others --- at wasn't until Logan came to the table that everyone began noticing Jade wasn't downstairs.

"One of your friends is missing," her said.

"Oh Jade?" Morph said before taking a sip of soda. "I don't think she eats with others. Probably scared of what might happen."

"She only does it as a pre-caution," commented SpitFire.

Logan started to leave again.

"Where're you going?"

"Gonna go get her."

-----

Jade sat on her bed reading a manga listening to loud music by Nightwish when Logan came knocking.

"Open," she answered.

Logan came in. "Why aren't you downstairs eating with the rest of us?"

"Don't want anyone to die."

"You're not gonna kill anyone, kid."

"Wanna bet?"

Logan didn't retort and instead turned off her music and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. And on the way down Jade was pounding on his back and cursing at him Japanese. When they got to the table he sat Jade down in a chair and shoved her in to where her ribs were squeezed against the table before he sat in his own seat.

"Kisama...you tryin' to kill me, bub?" Jade pushed herself back a bit.

Logan didn't answer.

The table fell silent for a few minutes. The old team watching the new kids as they ate quietly. Then after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence SpitFire finally turned to Jade.

"Missed ya, Jade."

Jade looked back over to the red-streaked mutant and nodded with a small grin. "Yeah.... I missed you guys too."

"So how was life at the nuthouse?"

"Evan!" Storm sent him a _watch your mouth or get zapped_ look across the table.

"Sorry, Aunt Ororo."

"Boring," came Jade's answer anyway. "No internet, no phone line, and the only thing that was there to keep me occupied was my mutation."

"You mean the soul-stealing one?" Logan questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Jade narrowed hers back in the same manner. "No; I mean this one." All of the sudden her empty soda can went flying and knocked him against the forehead. Some laugher and snickers were heard from Rogue, Bobby, Morph and Sparkz while Remy and Scott just grinned to themselves. Logan looked at the can and picked it up with his claws.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"A tomodachi."

"Doko?"

Jade's head shot back up. "When did you learn to speak Japanese?"

Logan blinked and thought for a second. _Yeah...how the hell did I know how to say that?_

"That's enough Jade and Logan," Hank interrupted. "Can we continue the rest of our meals in peace? If you two wish to continue this you can go into the danger room. And Jade, I know you're new but we do not use our powers at the dinner table. And that goes for the rest of you."

The others nodded, followed by Mimic smacking Morph upside the head before he changed back from Gambit.

------

After dinner SpitFire followed Kurt down the hall trying to catch up to him. During and turn she slipped and fell and her fist hit the end of his tail. Kurt stopped and winced. "Hey, who did za --- Mary??"

"I thought it was you, Kurt," she said while getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Been here for a vhile; but vhat about you? You're supposed to be in Boston."

"The doctor released me. When I heard about this place I thought it would be a good place to escape daddy. But now that I know you're here that just adds to my protection, right?"

Kurt paused for a minute, remembering what happened. And then he nodded. "I doubt your fazer vill find you here, Mary."

"Thanks Kurt."

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: In this lil' spot here I'm gonna translate my words to all those who don't know Japanese. To all you who do, good for you**

**Tomodachi: friend**

**Doko?: Who?**


End file.
